


Catcall

by Shaish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky appreciates it in a variety of ways, Catsuit, Gen, M/M, Natasha deserves better, Reporters can be assholes, Steve won't stand for it, Steve's supportive, so can guys on the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha saved their lives today. She <i>deserves</i> better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catcall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something. I think I'm going through a writer's block so this kind of helped push me a little bit. I _want_ to write I just can't seem to get it to _flow_.  
>  Had this open almost the whole time as inspiration: http://shaish.tumblr.com/post/110869506261/faun-songs-for-every-art-of-nat-with-her-zipper  
> Bless faun-songs I love it.
> 
> P.S. I forgot to say, Natasha's answer about 'eating a lot of green stuff' and the question about her getting into the catsuit I actually paraphrased from memory from when Scarlett Johansson got that question when the first Avengers came out. I still remember her saying something like "How come you (Robert Downey Jr) get all the existential questions and I get like, the _rabbit food_ questions? ???"  
>  Natasha and Scarlett _both_ deserve better.  
>  That, and there was a post on tumblr that said something like 'let's petition that whenever Scarlett gets a sexist question her male co-stars answer it instead' and Mark Ruffalo replying saying he'd do it. #inspiration

As the Avengers, they get questions.

“Iron Man! Iron Man!” the reporters clamor, notepads at the ready and microphones aimed up at the stage they’re all gathered on, “Mr. Stark! Now that the Avengers have gone on a few missions worldwide and dealt with various threats in our _own_ backyard, I want to ask, who _leads_ the team?”

Tony glances between the others before his eyes settle on Steve, who just raises his eyebrows a little back.

“No one,” Tony replies, looking back to the reporter, “It’s a group effort.”

And it’s fine.

“How is the Winter Sold- I mean, Sergeant Barnes, doing?”

The microphones and cameras and eyes all shift to Steve. He takes a step forward.

“He’s doing better,” Steve answers, “Slowly but surely. He’s getting there. Thank you.”

Until-

“Black Widow! Ms. Romanoff,” the reporter starts, a woman, blonde, “A lot of people out there want to know, just _how_ do you fit into your catsuit?”

A pause.

“I eat a lot of green things,” Natasha replies, completely deadpan.

The reporter jots down her answer, but Steve can see the woman sweating a little.

The next few minutes pass with similar questions, some for the others, but most towards Natasha who replies with an increasing annoyance that only Clint seems to know the full depth off, if the gradually deepening furrow in his brow is anything to go by.

The thing that really gets Steve though is-

They all exit stage with Tony throwing a brief wave in the reporters’ directions.

Natasha saved their lives today, all of them. She does that, a lot, and Steve hates seeing her reduced to her gender and figure when she _carries_ this team.

They all do.

He thinks about it on the way to the Tower and comes up with an idea.

\--

He knocks on her door after he’s dropped by his own apartment to say hello to Bucky and change.

Natasha opens it, studying him for a moment.

“I don’t need anyone to fight my battles,” she says, raising an eyebrow a litte, and Steve shakes his head, smiling.

“I know you don’t,” he replies, “I came to offer support.”

She inclines her head a little, eyebrows rising slightly in question.

\--

“Shift a little,” she instructs, “Tug gently, working it up- Yes. Good.” She takes a step back. “What do you think?”

Steve frowns a little in her bathroom mirror, turning a little this way and that while he looks it over. “It’s tight, but not uncomfortable. Actually the opposite,” he finishes in a mumble, eyes scanning down and back up the sleek, black material before shifting to hers in the mirror. Her own eyes take him in, all the way down and back up, lips quirking.

“You look good,” she comments, and Steve snorts a little, popping a hip exaggeratedly. She huffs a quiet laugh.

“You think?” he asks, turning to get a look at the backside.

Natasha hums an agreement a few moments before the _Avengers Alert_ goes off and Jarvis informs them A.I.M. is attacking downtown.

\--

Steve bends over to pick his shield up out of the rubble, cement falling off in a layer of dust as he pulls it out from under-

Someone _wolf whistles_.

“Hey, check it out, it’s Black Wido-”

Steve stands up and turns and the group of men freeze in their tracks, expressions slowly morphing from smirks to horrified.

“You’re-”

“You’re not-”

“Gentlemen,” Steve starts, and they flinch, “It’s rude to speak to someone that way.”

“I-...”

“Yes, Sir!” another says when the first stops, and they all quickly turn around and head back the way they came.

“You sure sent them packing.”

Steve turns and grins a little.

Natasha smiles back before turning to regroup with the others, Steve following easily behind.

\--

The reporters are quiet for a minute this time, most looking confused, some looking uncomfortable, a few looking hesitant, and one actually looking rather _ashamed_.

“Um…” the reporter clears his throat, “Captain. We noticed that you seem to have, uh...switched uniforms. Is there...Was this an aesthetic decision?” he finally gets out, looking like he doesn’t actually want to _ask_.

“Just showing support for a close friend who’s been getting some...interesting attention as of late,” he replies, smiling his USO smile. A few of the reporters shift and one of the confused looking ones raises their pen.

“Captain,” she starts, “How _did_ you manage to get into that suit?”

The ashamed one actually _smack_ s his own forehead with a hand.

Steve answers questions about his wardrobe choice while the other Avengers get a few in relation, and finally, one asks Natasha:

“How do _you_ feel about all this?”

And if Clint’s shit-eating grin is anything to go by, her answer is going to make the front _page_.

\--

“-and the _looks_ on their faces,” Steve laughs, stepping out of the elevator with Natasha in tow, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that.”

“Neither have I.”

Steve turns his head forward, smiling wider. “ _Bucky_ ,” he greets. Bucky raises an eyebrow, arms crossed and lips tugging up more on one side. He uncrosses an arm and twirls a metal index finger upside down and Steve obliges, doing a slow, full spin.

“Kind of disappointed my first chance to see it was on the news,” Bucky says, walking over. Steve’s smile softens a little.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your session,” he replies, and Bucky shakes his head a little.

“This is the kind of thing a session should be interrupted _for_ ,” he returns, smirking. His eyes shift to Natasha. “Tasha,” he greets.

“Barnes,” she returns, smirking back a little. She lets it soften back into a smile, reaching a hand out and setting it on Steve’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Steve smiles.

“Anything for a friend,” he replies. Her smile softens a little more before she pulls her hand away, disappearing back into the elevator.

A hand slowly slides up the outside of his thigh over the taught, black material, up the length of his side and Steve sighs quietly, turning his attention back to its owner.

“Seriously, Stevie,” Bucky says lowly, other hand reaching for the zipper on the front and slowly sliding it lower, down past his navel, “This beats a session _any_ day. Almost wasn’t sure whose ass to _look at_ ,” he finishes in a close mumble.

Steve snorts a laugh that gets muffled with Bucky’s mouth, lips curving up against Bucky’s as cool fingers slide between his skin and the suit, and Bucky grins.

“Would you like me to remind you?” Steve asks, tugging Bucky closer by the front of his t-shirt.

“I would _love_ for you to remind me,” Bucky replies, smirking, and pulls his hand out to get them both under Steve’s thighs and _lift_ , Steve wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist.

“Lead the way,” Steve says quietly against Bucky’s lips, brushing his fingers back through Bucky’s hair.

\--

They only make it to the hall the first time.

The catsuit finally comes _off_ the second time.


End file.
